


Jolene, I'm begging of you please (dont make me go to country music concert, cass)

by rocket_rach



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Father/Daughter Bonding, Gen, and now shes a stan, bruce would do anything for his favorite, cass found out about dolly from jason, like go to a country music concert, this is what happens when alfred goes on vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 09:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16807627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocket_rach/pseuds/rocket_rach
Summary: Bruce Wayne would do anything for his daughter, like go to a Dolly Parton concert





	Jolene, I'm begging of you please (dont make me go to country music concert, cass)

Dolly Parton is making Bruce’s garage shake. He gets out of his silver Bentley, wishing that Alfred would get back from his vacation. But he knew how badly his old friend needed a break. So with a heavy sigh, Bruce walked into Dolly blaring throughout the manor’s intercom. Bruce wasn’t much of a betting man, but if he was, he’d put his money on Jason getting up to something somewhere in the family home. He takes his shoes off in the mudroom, before heading down the hall where Dolly Parton is getting louder.

He’s expecting Jason and Roy to be dancing on his desk wearing cowboy boots and holding beers. It’s happened before. What he isn’t expecting is Cass sitting in his chair, at his desk, nodding along with the country superstar’s bassline.

He also knows that Cass knows he’s standing in the doorway. She peeks up at him, a bright smile on his face. He loves his daughter. He loves his daughter a lot. But, he’s not a fan of country music. He crosses his arms. Cass pulls out the speaker remote and turns it down enough so they can talk. She snags a piece of paper off of his desk and crosses the room. She extends the piece of paper.

“Dolly,” She says.

What she means is, as Bruce scans the paper, Dolly Parton is coming to Gotham City to perform and she wants to go. Bruce’s eyebrows reach for his hair as he sees the price of the tickets she wants.

“This is expensive, Cass.”

“You can afford it,” she responds. Then, “Dolly.”

“I don’t like country music.”

“Dolly.”

This is a losing battle. He knows it, and she knows it.

“How did you even find out about her?”

“Jolene.”

_It’s always Jolene._

“Jason played it for you, didn’t he?”

She nods, then starts rising up and down on her toes. He has one last card to pull to stop this. 

“It would cut into patrol time. Especially if you want the meet and greet passes. We wouldn’t be able to go out that night.”

“Okay,” She nods.

Bruce rolls his eyes (but he's smiling), then hands back the paper. “I assume you’ve already taken my credit cards out of my wallet. Go ahead, get the tickets. I guess we’re going to see Dolly Parton.”

The hug Cass gives up makes up for the headache he’s sure to get at the concert. But Bruce is glad they’re doing this. He wraps his arms around her and hugs her tightly. For Cass, he’d do anything. He’d even suffer through hours of country music, because he loves her and he never wants her to stop smiling. Cass _is_ his favorite, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Jolene was stuck in my head


End file.
